


reminiscing

by celestialfluff (stariousfalls)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Season 6 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stariousfalls/pseuds/celestialfluff
Summary: “All this time. All this time, he was using my people for his personal gain and power.” Her body began to tremble, and she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. “He used me for my abilities and knowledge, and he betrayed me. It wasn’t until I accused him of being like his father, Zarkon, that he showed his true colors and then turned against me.”She paused.“And yet…I still didn’t want to just leave him in the quintessence field.”Shiro placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her attention back to him. He gazed at her softly, with eyes full of understanding and compassion.“Well, that’s because you’re a pure-hearted, good person. You put others before yourself and want to save people’s lives…even if it means sacrificing yourself.”





	reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta'd, so read with caution. It's midnight here so I wouldn't be surprised if there were grammatical mistakes in this. ^^;; But I have so many feelings over these two after watching S6. I plan on writing more, whenever I get the time outside of working. Hope you guys enjoy reading!

It’s been a while since Allura found herself outside staring off into the stars late into the night, reminiscing about recent events. She was so used to going to the bridge of the Castle of Lions at night whenever she couldn’t sleep, however, the ship was no longer a place she could call home. The last piece of her Altea, besides the lions of Voltron, is gone forever.

After the battle with Lotor in the quintessence field and bringing the real Shiro back, they flew the lions back to Olkarion; where they settled in for the time being as they recovered. Eventually they’ll be heading back to Earth – the paladins’ home planet. She wondered what Earth would be like. Allura heard bits and pieces about it from the other paladins, but that was back when they began as a team and were all adjusting to their new life in space. She hadn’t heard more about the planet until it was decided they needed to go back to build a new castle ship.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she picked up the sound of footsteps nearby and glanced back to find Shiro, who was the last person she expected to be up at this hour after all he’d been through.

“What are you doing up, Shiro? You should be resting,” her eyes softened. “You have been through a lot, after all.”

“I could ask you the same thing.” He responded softly, taking a seat beside her on the metallic-like floor.

For a moment the two sat in silence, taking in the scenery around them. Olkarion was advanced in technology like Altea once was. The appearance of the planet might have been different and have warm-like hues, but in small ways it reminded Allura of the castle.

If she were honest, she missed the nights the two of them ended up together alone when neither of them could sleep. When they talked about small things; their homes, past lives, and more.

It’s a different setting, but the situation was familiar and the same.

Allura sighed. “I couldn’t get any sleep. After everything that’s happened lately, it’s been difficult for it all to sink in.”

“I know how you feel. I’m still trying to process everything, with coming back and retaining this body’s memories.” He eventually glanced over to her, his eyes flooded with guilt. “Allura, I’m so sorry for any pain I put you through. I – “

Allura shook her head softly, interrupting him. “No, don’t apologize, Shiro. It wasn’t even you.” She turned to meet his gaze and placed a hand over his own. “And even if it was; it’s not your fault. You would never want to intentionally hurt anyone under your own will. You would only do what you thought was best to bring peace to the universe. So please, don’t blame yourself.”

It was now Shiro’s turn to sigh, and then lightly squeezed her hand. “You didn’t deserve to go through all that.”

Perhaps she didn’t; but she still felt guilty and heartbroken all the same. She let down her guard and opened her heart to Lotor. She wanted to believe all his intentions were good and for the sake of bringing peace to the universe, which is what she truly wished for more than anything since she came out of the cryopod. To carry on her father’s legacy, and free all innocent lives. She let herself become completely swooned and head-over-heels by Lotor’s suave words, and she now blamed herself for it. Her actions ended up putting the universe and her found family in danger, which was the last thing she ever wanted.

She looked away, her eyes filling with tears. “It was my own fault for being naïve and susceptible to his lies.” Allura said with pain woven in her voice, now referring to her past romantic interest.

“All this time. _All this time_ , he was using my people for his personal gain and power.” Her body began to tremble, and she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. “He used me for my abilities and knowledge, and he _betrayed me_. It wasn’t until I accused him of being like his father, Zarkon, that he showed his true colors and then turned against me.”

She paused.

“And yet…I still didn’t want to just leave him in the quintessence field.”

Shiro placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her attention back to him. He gazed at her softly, with eyes full of understanding and compassion.

“Well, that’s because you’re a pure-hearted, good person. You put others before yourself and want to save people’s lives…even if it means sacrificing yourself.”

Allura was truly an amazing person inside and out, and he felt extremely lucky to have been able to defend the universe with her. Even through a time of struggle, she would continue to fight and stay strong. As much as he didn’t like it, she was always willing to sacrifice herself for the mission of saving the universe. He would do anything to make sure she stayed safe and by his side.

“That’s why you saved the Balmera and the Balmerans, sacrificed yourself to save me back on that Galra ship, and tried to buy us time during our fight against Zarkon…and even ended up hurting yourself in the process. At least…I didn’t know that at first. That moment when you screamed, I…I thought you _died_.”

He drew in a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions under control. He was starting to get off topic.

“But aside from that, you just want to bring peace to the universe and save every innocent world. And we’re all with you until the end.” he finished with a warm smile.

Seeing that smile and familiar soft features on his face – she never realized just how much she missed it.

She pulled him into her arms. “Thank you, Shiro. I’ve…really missed this.” Allura whispered in his ear, feeling relieved.

Shiro returned the embrace (despite having one arm still), holding her tight. “I did, too.” he responded softly. “Thank you, Allura…for saving me again.”

How she was able to find him and bring him back into the physical world will forever astound him. And it felt so good to be around Allura and the others again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated. <3


End file.
